


Makeup

by DesertRabbit



Category: Assassins - Sondheim/Weidman
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, a not built to last relationship with serious problems but none of that is caused by bad intentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertRabbit/pseuds/DesertRabbit
Summary: Sometimes, Emma Goldman does the impossible.  She finds time for silly things like blush and pretty young men.





	Makeup

His lips felt strange, tacky from the red paste Ms.Goldman was busying herself applying, and the citrusy powder thing she put on his skin stung, although it smelled very pleasant. It was a curious experience for sure, but being with his hero, and to watch her work, outweighed any negatives by a long margin. Her clear blue eyes where narrowed slightly in concentration behind those spiffy glasses of hers, and her own lips tugged up in a rare grin as she painted his. She was so beautiful! Without thinking, he sighed deeply, a natural reaction to such beauty. 

This proved to be rather foolish on his part, and two of her rouge covered finger slipped into his mouth. Just for a moment before she pulled it out, but it was enough for the sour taste of the paste to make him cringe. Definity the least pleasant experience he’d had so far with her fingers inside him.

“Oh Leon, why can’t you hold still for just a little bit?”

He bent his head, staring at the ground. “My apologies, Ms.Goldman.”

She tutted at his submission. While it was in some circumstances it was an undoubtedly welcome trait, it was disheartening to see a grown man fall into bowing like a kicked dog at any moment of disapproval from her. She knew it was because he admired her so, he certainly did not act in such a way when faced with the suspicion and outright condemnation of others. But admiration could falter in its flattery when it caused a reaction she wouldn’t wish to bring out in anyone, especially not in as kind and suffering a soul as her Leon. “It’s alright, it’s alright. Now come, see how beautiful you are.”

She guided him to the mirror and oh, how beautiful he really was. His skin looked close to a porchean hue, save for his cheeks, which were as pink as cherry blossom flowers. It was quite a vast contrast to how he’d looked before all this, practically caked in soot and grime. Gone where signs of exhaustion and overwork, the ever present dark creases around his eyes, and his lips appeared as if they’d just been kissed thoroughly.

“Thank you, this is amazing” He looked at her sincerely, “You’re amazing, truly amazing.” 

Wrapping a hand around his waist, she pulled him in for a quick kiss. “I had your features to guide my hand.” 

Now the red of his lips was smudged, but that seemed to only make him prettier, especially when he smiled brightly, an even rarer expression to cross his features then her’s. 

“Please, teach me how to use these things, and if I’m able I will pay the same service to you!”

Emma chuckled at the earnestness of his plea, which seemed to be more suited for a knight offering himself to some quest of great danger and importance then a casual lover suggesting to do her makeup “I do not make much of a habit of wearing makeup myself, but next time we meet, I will teach you.”  
In lieu of voicing his gratitude, he leaned down and kissed her. Smiling into the kiss, she pulled him closer. There were better ways to spend the remainder of their current rendezvous then cosmetology lessons.

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this little fic came from the actual historical Emma Goldman, and more specifically her pamphlet on actual historical Leon Czolgosz "The Tragedy at Buffalo" (which, by the way, I recommend Assassins fans read, more for political reasons than fandom ones). Hearing what she thought of him, that he was a compassionate and devoted comrade, "the young man with the girlish face", compelled me to explore what an actual relationship between them, not a handful of brief encounters, might be like.


End file.
